


2:17 with Jaehyun

by ethaeriyeol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Drunkenness, Other, Post-Divorce, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: nothing good happens after 2 AM
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 24





	2:17 with Jaehyun

# [𝟐:𝟏𝟕] 🌧

throwing yourself in bed as you let the alcohol consume your mind and body, wanting everything to go numb. for a moment you wanted to feel nothing, everything has been tough on you ever since you divorced **Jaehyun**. you thought it was the best choice, you thought you will be happier, you thought this will be easier, but you were wrong. it was the worst, you've become more unhappy, and it is not easy.

sure the arguments and misunderstandings you've had with your ex-spouse were harsh and exhausting, but you knew that every quarrels always end with his loving arms around you, with soft 'i love you's coming out of his mouth and his romantic gestures. you knew how well he could compromise and understand your struggles and issues, he could've handled it all well. the thing is you chose to give up on him when he needed you most.

you grabbed your phone, pressing the speed dial on your screen and it rings a few times, "hello?" that familiar voice was heard on the other line. you didn't say a word, you just listened. feeling his breathing and imagining his presence near you.

"who was it babe?" another voice was heard from the other line.

"uhh just a wrong number I guess," and the call ended.

your heart sank, its been five months since the last time you've heard a news from **Jaehyun**. you've called him like these many times before, doing the same thing–nothing. if you just had the courage, to tell him that you want to start over again, you wanted to try it again and be a better person for him. if you just told him how you must've felt all this time, you might have won him back. **_but you didn't._**


End file.
